Rare
thumb|131px|Logotipo actual de Rare Rare Ltd., también conocida como Rareware, es una empresa británica que desarrollaba videojuegos para videoconsolas. Fue fundada en 1982 por los hermanos Tim y Chris Stamper. Rare trabajó durante muchos años como second-party para Nintendo y en esta compañía japonesa donde desarrollan sus más aclamados títulos, pero en 2002 fue adquirida por la empresa estadounidense Microsoft. Se trata de una de las empresas desarrolladoras de videojuegos más importantes de la historia. Los juegos desarrollados por los hermanos Stamper siempre utilizaron los últimos recursos gráficos disponibles en su época, cosa que es muy notable. Una de las series más aclamadas de la empresa fue Donkey Kong Country, de Super Nintendo, debido al uso de gráficos prerenderizados previamente con un estilo 3D en una plataforma 2D. Mientras, el mayor éxito de la empresa fue el juego GoldenEye 007, de Nintendo 64, revolucionario en la época y catalogado por diversos críticos como el mejor First-person shooter de la historia. Historia Tim Stamper recibe de regalo un computador personal en su infancia y le propone a su hermano, Chris Stamper thumb|98px|Antiguo logo de la empresa, llamandose Rareware en aquellos tiemposcrear su propio juego por computadora. Tras un duro esfuerzo logran crear su primer videojuego al que llamaron Jetpac. Este juego lo lanzan para el Sinclair ZX Spectrum logrando un rotundo éxito en Europa, principalmente en España. El éxito comercial de Jetpac llevó a los hermanos Stamper a continuar con su naciente carrera en los videojuegos; ambos fundan en 1982 la compañía Ashby Computer Graphics. Bajo el nombre comercial de Ultimate Play The Game, desarrollan juegos de altísima calidad para la época para plataformas de 8 bits como ZX Spectrum y Commodore 64. Juegos como Tranz Am, Lunar Jetman, Atic Atac y Sabre Wulf son una clara referencia del enorme potencial que los hermanos Stamper tenían por aquel entonces. "Sabre Wulf" fue un gran éxito comercial y se convirtió en el juego más vendido de Spectrum, llegando a vender 350.000 unidades. En 1984 sacan a la venta el juego Knight Lore. Este juego es considerado un hito en la historia de los videojuegos y frecuentemente considerado como el primer videojuego que incorpora la "perspectiva isométrica" que nos permite no sólo movernos en tres dimensiones, sino también interaccionar con objetos repartidos en el escenario. Este videojuego fue catalogado, por parte de diferentes críticas, como juego del año en 1985. Nuevos rumbos En 1985, Ultimate se encuentra en severos problemas financieros, lo cual obliga a los hermanos Stamper a vender casi la totalidad de la compañía a U.S. Gold en 1985. Esto los lleva a formar una nueva compañía, la cual llaman "RARE". A pesar de ya no estar con Ultimate, con los pocos derechos sobre ésta, Tim y Chris lanzan al mercado algunos juegos que les ayudarían a recuperarse económicamente y en 1988, con su nueva compañía Rare, compran todos los derechos de Ultimate a U.S Gold. Desde ese entonces, todos los títulos creados por Tim y Chris llegarían al mercado bajo el nombre de Rare. En 1986 se interesan por la empresa japonesa Nintendo y en el mismo año sacan su primer título para la nueva compañía, llamado Slalom para la Nintendo Entertainment System. desde entonces, los hermanos Stamper desarrollaron cerca de 20 títulos para la NES, pero el juego que sobresalió del resto fue Snake Rattle 'n' Roll. Este videojuego demostraba las verdaderas capacidades gráficas de la consola de Nintendo, capacidades que solo ellos pudieron ver y demostrar con este título. Este juego es considerado una de las obras maestras de Rare, pero tal vez el juego más conocido de Rare durante la época de la NES fue Battletoads, considerado como uno de los juegos más difíciles en la historia de los videojuegos, considerado uno de los mejores beat' em up de la historia y el juego más conocido de Rare en la NES. Auge y reconocimiento En 1994 Nintendo compra el 49% de los derechos de Rare, y esta pasa a ser una desarrolladora second-party de Nintendo. Desde ese instante, los títulos desarrollados por Tim y Chris Stamper llegarían bajo la marca de "Rareware". Sus primeros videojuegos desarrollados bajo este nombre fueron Donkey Kong Country en diciembre 1994 para la consola de sobremesa Super Nintendo Entertainment System y Killer Instinct, el cual la crítica lo nominó para mejor juego del año. El juego Donkey Kong Country se lleva de inmediato grandes elogios por parte de la crítica debido principalmente a sus gráficos pre-renderizados, dando la sensación de ser en 3 dimensiones cuando la SNES es una consola desarrollada para 2D. Esto fue una tendencia muy común en los hermanos Stamper, de elaborar videojuegos que no se creían posibles para la época y siempre demostrando capacidades de la consola que ningún otra desarrolladora podía ver. Nintendo les da licencia y total libertad a los hermanos Stamper para crear nuevos personajes y en diciembre de 1995 lanzan Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest y un año más tarde lanzan Donkey Kong Country 3, recibiendo grandes elogios de la crítica y numerosos premios. Estos juegos son considerados imprescindibles en el catálogo de la SNES. A partir del 2010, los personajes y diseños de estos juegos han sido secuenciados por Retro Studios en un juego para Wii, llamado Donkey Kong Country Returns,y nuevamente en 2014, con Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze para Wii U. Consagración y éxito mundial En 1996 llega la sucesora de la SNES, Nintendo 64 y los hermanos Stamper empiezan a desarrollar nuevos títulos para la nueva consola. Publican en marzo de 1997 su primer videojuego para la N64 llamado Blast Corps, un juego con un concepto y un desarrollo distinto a lo que venía desarrollando la empresa, por lo que tuvo un éxito modesto en ventas comparado con sus anteriores títulos de la etapa Super Nintendo. En agosto de ese año, lanzan al mercado el juego que sería considerado con el paso del tiempo como la obra maestra de Rareware: GoldenEye 007. Este videojuego, inspirado y basado en la película de James Bond GoldenEye, revolucionaría el mundo de los first-person shooter, debido a que incorporó una serie de elementos que sentarían las bases para todos los videojuegos del género que se harían después. Su modo multijugador es quizás el más revolucionario y famoso que ha aparecido en cualquier videojuegojuego para cualquier videoconsola. En noviembre de 1997 publican Diddy Kong Racing, el cual se estima que se vendieron 800.000 copias en las 2 semanas anteriores a la navidad de 1997, convirtiéndose así en juego más rápidamente vendido por aquel entonces según el Libro Guinness de los récords. A finales de 1997, algunos miembros que trabajaron como piezas clave en GoldenEye dejaron Rare en 1998 para fundar su propia empresa, Free Radical Design. Por aquel entonces había un proyecto trunco llamado "Dream" que iban a terminar desde los tiempos de la Super Nintendo pero que por las limitantes de la consola no se logró. Sin embargo en 1997 Tim Stamper anunció que "Dream" estaba desarrollándose para la N64 y en 1998, salió a la venta, pero bajo un concepto distinto. Con el tiempo se sabría que el Nintendo 64 no podía correr fluidamente el proyecto Dream como inicialmente se tenía planeado, sin embargo no se desecharon todas las ideas de este proyecto y se utilizó un personaje que en DREAM no era el principal, Bajo, pero bajo el nombre de Banjo-Kazooie recibía la mayor parte del protagonismo. Este título recibió muy buenas críticas, debido a sus amplios escenarios, su apartado gráfico, banda sonora y su jugabilidad, que tomaba conceptos de Super Mario 64 combinando escenarios muy amplios, movimientos que involucraban a los 2 protagonistas y más ítems ocultos. También estuvo nominado a mejor juego del año. El juego guarda una similitud con un super clásico de la N64: Super Mario 64. Llega 1999 y Rareware publicó otros títulos que ya tenían tiempo en fase de desarrollo. En septiembre de ese año lanza Jet Force Gemini y en octubre Donkey Kong 64. Jet Force Gemini (JFG) era una aventura con dosis de shooter que recibió buenas críticas por los medios especializados pero no al nivel de sus últimos trabajos, sería especialmente criticado por su alta dificultad y escasa originalidad, si bien gráficamente utilizaba efectos gráficos poco utilizados en el Nintendo 64. Mientras, Donkey Kong demostraba las capacidades de Rare para adaptar a Donkey Kong de 2D a las 3D, llevando el concepto de Banjo Kazzoie a otro nivel, con mayor cantidad de ítems por recolectar y 5 personajes protagonistas. El juego tendría un entorno gráfico más complejo que Banjo Kazooie, con escenarios más extensos y un mayor uso de texturas y efectos de luz. Si bien Donkey Kong 64 fue el primer videojuego de Nintendo 64 en usar obligatoriamente el Expansion Pak, fue debido a un bug que Rareware no pudo solucionar que su uso fue obligatorio. Nuevo milenio En el año 2000 Rare pública el juego considerado la «secuela espiritual» de GoldenEye 007: Perfect Dark, alabado nuevamente por la crítica. En este juego el personaje se mueve idénticamente como en GoldenEye 007 pero hay cosas que destacan, por ejemplo los gráficos, la banda sonora, los diversos modos de juego y variedad de armas. Más tarde llegaría otra secuela llamada Banjo-Tooie, nuevamente Tim y Chris cosechan elogios y grandes críticas, aunque no logró superar en ventas ni calificaciones a su antecesor. A inicios del 2001, trabajadores de Microsoft entran en contacto con los hermanos Stamper siendo esta la primera ocasión que entran en contacto. También a principios del 2001, Rare lanza el polémico Conker's Bad Fur Day, un título que sería considerado como el videojuego con mejores gráficos para la Nintendo 64. Nuevamente Tim se lleva grandes elogios, sin embargo serían los últimos que recibiría en su época en que trabajaba con Nintendo. Conker no vende bien, lo que los lleva a una crisis financiera y empiezan a tener ciertos problemas con Nintendo. El último videojuego desarrollado por Rareware para una consola de sobremesa de Nintendo fue Star Fox Adventures para la Nintendo GameCube. En septiembre de 2002 los hermanos Stamper vendieron el 51% de las acciones de la empresa a Microsoft, por la suma de 375 millones de dólares. En seguida, Nintendo vendió su porcentaje (49%) de las acciones que poseía. Rare pasó entonces a desarrollar juegos exclusivamente para las consolas de Microsoft. Entre 2000 y el final de la venta de Rare a Microsoft más de 50 empleados dejaron la empresa. Otros 30 abandonaron sus empleos poco tiempo después. El primer juego de Rare para Xbox se llamó Grabbed by the thumb|224px|Nuevo logo de Rare Ghoulies. Este último no obtuvo el éxito esperado y tuvo bajo índice de ventas. En julio de 2005 Rare confirmó que desarrollaría juegos para la videoconsola portátil Nintendo DS, ya que Microsoft no tiene rivalidad con Nintendo en portátiles. Desde el 2005 Rare ha estado desarrollando juegos para la consola de Microsoft en exclusiva tales como Conker, Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, Kameo y trabajó en parte de desarrollo del periférico de Microsoft, Kinect. En 2007 Chris y Tim Stamper abandonaron la empresa para "encontrar nuevas y mejores oportunidades". Con la nueva generación Rare ha mantenido un perfil bajo. Poco después del lanzamiento de Xbox One, en 2014, Microsoft publicó su videojuego Kinect Sports Rivals, el cual resultó un fracaso en ventas y originó varios despidos en el estudio. Un año después, en agosto de 2015, se publicó el recopilatorio Rare Replay, que llevó a Xbox One 30 títulos que recorren la historia de Rare desde Spectrum a Xbox 360. Su recepción fue mucho más positiva. En noviembre del mismo año, una actualización del firmware de Xbox One incorporó la posibilidad de jugar a algunos juegos de Xbox 360 en la nueva máquina, lo que incluyó todo el catálogo de Rare para la anterior consola. Se espera que el próximo juego de Rare se publique en 2016 en Xbox One; se trata de Sea of Thieves, anunciado en la E3 2015, una aventura multijugador online con temática pirata. Galerías Rare_y_nintendo.jpg|Artwork promocional de Nintendo y Rareware en Donkey Kong Country. Rareware_dkc.jpg|Logotipo de Rareware al comenzar el juego de Donkey Kong Country. Los_kongs_y_rare.gif|Donkey y Diddy encima del logo Rare. Rare_y_nintendo_en_cofres.png|Mario y Diddy junto al cofre de un tesoro con los logos de Nintendo y Rare. Dixie_y_kiddy_rare.jpg|Dixie y Kiddy rebotando en el logo de Rare antes del inicio de Donkey Kong Country 3. Moneda_rare.jpg|Una moneda Rare del videojuego Donkey Kong 64. de:Rare en:Rare fi:Rare, Ltd. Categoría:Empresas Categoría:Crossover